1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor apparatus such as an LED (light emitting diode) print head used for, e.g., an electrophotographic printer, to a print head having the semiconductor apparatus, and further to an image forming apparatus having such a print head.
2. Description of Related Art
Some light emitting devices have been known as conventional semiconductor apparatuses having an semiconductor epitaxial layer and a single pn junction serving as a light emitting region (see, e.g., Japanese Application Publication No. 2000-174,344). Supplied current in some occasions may be increased to increase light emitting power of the light emitting devices.
The duration of the light emitting devices, however, is largely depending on the amount of the supplied current. If the supplied current is increased as described above, there raises a problem that the duration rapidly becomes short.
It is an object of the invention to provide a semiconductor apparatus having a large light emitting output power without increasing any supplied current, in consideration of the current situation. It is also another object of the invention to provide a print head having the semiconductor apparatus and an image forming apparatus having the print head.